No es lo que piensas
by lobunaluna
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, esta serie de one shot lo demuestra.
1. La nueva mascota de geminis

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

**_No es lo que piensas._**

**_Serie de One Shot._**

_..._

_La nueva mascota de Géminis ._

_..._

-Cuidado maestro. -Los niños estaban tras una barricada, Mascara de Muerte miraba todo desde una prudente distancia. Saga, con uno de esos trajes antibomba acolchados, había dejado una caja de hierro que parecía un porta mascota. Vio que el gemelo colocaba una estaca profunda con una cadena de gruesos eslabones junto a la caseta de perro.

-¿Qué diablos tiene ahí? -Ahora era Aioria, quien miraba curioso junto a él. Vieron que el gemelo corrió junto a sus pupilos y con telequinesis abría la puerta de la caja transportadora. Un conejo negro emergió y fue dando saltitos a la caseta de perro. En su collar tenia el otro extremo de la cadena.

-¿Tanto por eso? -Aioros, que vete a saber en que momento llegó, sonaba decepcionado.

_Un tiempo después_.

**BUNNYZILLA**.

Curioso nombre para un lindo conejo negro, por alguna razón el animalito era alimentado desde la distancia y sus dueños habían puesto hasta un cerco eléctrico alrededor de ellos. Sumándole varios carteles que anunciaban peligro.

Radamanthys miraba al conejito, era según los informes mascota de Kanon. Tenia un collar con pinches. Ese tipo de collar se lo pondría a un perro de presencia imponente. No a un miserable conejo llamado "BUNNYZILLA".

-Me hare un estofado con su mascota.

...

-¡Maestro Saga! -El hombre llego corriendo ante el grito. -Bunnyzilla lo hizo de nuevo.

El hombre miro que el conejo, quien comía una zanahoria, tenia puesto el casco de Radamanthys.

-¿Estas de nuevo en tu faceta de herbívoro Bunnyzilla? -Una cosa era hacerse el tonto con respecto a la desaparición de su hermano… Otra cosa era explicarle a todos por que el conejo de su hermano tenia puesto el casco de Radamanthys. El conejito eructo y escupió una petaca.- Vamos adentró, tengo que pensar una buena escusa.

Fin.


	2. Disfraz

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

_No es lo que _piensas

_..._

_Disfraz._

...

-Esta noche de brujas haremos una fiesta y cada quien debe venir vestido con el papel que le salga. -Athena movió la caja – Y nada de hacer cambios, sale un número y cada numero es anotado. -Indico un cártel con el disfraz asignado a cada numero.

-Hay disfraces que son de mujer… -Comento Dohko, al ver las 50 opciones de vestuario.- Hada, Mariposa, princesa, reina y siguen… -Diría que 25 eran disfraces para mujeres.

-Eso será lo divertido -Athena sonrió, en realidad la idea era de los de bronce… pero no quería generales problema a los muchachos.

_Día de la fiesta._

Mu estaba vestido de pastorcita, se lo tomaba muy a bien luego de romperle el callado a Milo en la cabeza, y Shion de vampiro según los viejos libros.

Aldebaran, tenia disfraz de obrero y se había traído un martillo inflable para combinar.

Saga era un oveja con campanita y Kanon un pirata muerto de risa.

Por alguna razón, nadie vio a Saga luego de los primeros tres minutos de arrancada la reunión. Presentarse era obligatorio, quedarse una opcion.

Mascara de muerte era un vaquero y Aioria un ángel en falda muy avergonzado.

Algún alma mal intencionada le había saboteado.

Y treinta centimetros, de largo, le habían cortado.

Shaka aun no aparecía, mientras Dohko era una muy divertida princesa China.

Milo era un presidiario y Aioros un policía.

Shura era una vaca y Camus un monarca.

Afrodita de mal humor era una rosa, mientras Shun a su lado era "El principito".

Athena era una zombi y Seiya un soldado.

Hyoga era un tenista y Shiryu un samurái…

-¿Y Shaka? -Athena había dictaminado que nadie comenzaba a beber hasta que todos dieran el presente.

-La ultima vez que lo vi, estaba encerrado en la sala de los sales gemelos. -Shun tenia una rara sonrisa en los labios.- Dijo algo sobre que no soportaba su disfraz.

-¿Qué numero saco Shaka? -Athena observo a Shion quien saco su anotador.

-El 3. -Todos fueron al cartel y comenzaron a estallar en risas.

-Y Saga se quejaba por ser oveja -Kanon se reía, mientras Shura pensaba que tenia de malo vestirse de oveja… a él le había tocado vestirse de vaca lechera y ahora llevaba colgando una ubre.

Se aproximó a ver el cartel y vio cual era el problema.

**_03_** **_Odalisca_**.

-Alguno vaya a buscar a Shaka -Ordeno Athena- y díganle que por no presentarse tiene que hacer la danza del vientre.

-Pago por ver eso -Shaina estaba vestida de "Don Corleone" y Marin a su lado era una pollita. -Corre la voz… -Le susurro a la pelirroja, mientras Geist vestida de bruja reía como una.

Los caballeros fueron al sexto templo por el renegado…

* * *

Han pasado semanas y nadie ha regresado.

* * *

Fin


	3. El favorito

**_El favorito._**

El hombre pelea para soltarse de los distintos elementos usados para evitar su escape.

-Ultima oportunidad Don Murder, suspenda la venta del arma nuclear y su castigo será menor ante los ojos de la justicia. -El anciano con abrigo le hizo un gesto a otro y le dieron un habano- la mafia italiana no se saldrá con la suya… me soltare y…

-Alguno calle al idiota, estos espías ingleses son insoportablemente habladores. -Comenta mientras aspira el humo del habano, la luz en el techo parpadea- supongo que te desintegrare con acido.

-No se saldrá con la suya Don Murder -El arma negra aparece y apunta a la cabeza del hombre.

-Lo mismo dijo el agente estadounidense… y todos tus antecesores. -Un hombre se acerco y susurró algo a su oído.- ¿No hay mas acido? Por eso les digo que siempre…

-¡Suegrito! -La luz se enciende y la bodega de vinos queda a la vista- A perdoné, veo que esta atendiendo trabajo -Mascara de muerte observa al espía amarrado a la silla, este le observa mientras aun tiene el arma en la cabeza- Creí que el medico le dijo, que para aliviar el estrés, no trajera trabajo a la casa -Comento mientras sacaba una botella de vino- mi bella esposa se pondrá como loca si se entera que desobedeció al medico.

-Ángelo… -El anciano sonrió- mi niña decir que… tu antes tenias un pasatiempo digno del negocio... Ella dio muy buenas referencias de tu trabajo.

-Esta chica -Sonrió complacido- ya no me dedico a eso…

-Lo se -Miro al espía- podrías… sugerir un método de limpieza.

-Le prometí a mi jefa ser un buen chico… -Hizo una mueca burlona- no puedo decir nada o me llevare una buena.

-Ah… que pena… -le dio una calada al habano.

-Antes que me olvide -Dejo un pie en el primer escalón -¿Cómo funciono el nuevo crematorio de la funeraria?

-Aun no lo probamos -Miro al espía que empezó a sudar ante la noticia de la existencia de dicho horno.- Debería hacerse una prueba de calidad… no puedo ofrecer un servicio sin saber como está la herramienta.

-Luego comentarme suegrito como funciona.

-Ven, por eso es mi yerno favorito-Miro como demente al hombre amarrado - ya saben que hacer chicos.

_Sala de estar._

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba hablando con tu papá del nuevo crematorio de la funeraria.

-El otro día me hablaba tan emocionado sobre el tema, que parecía que pensaba meter a alguien ahí cuanto antes.

-Estoy casi seguro que se había olvidado de esa idea. -Comento sonriente.


End file.
